


Sleep Talking

by Tracing_Letters



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: Hyunjin is talking in his sleep again and you decide to play with him
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Sleep Talking

It was a little after 12:00 A.M. by the time you and your husband Hyunjin arrived back home. The two of you stripped yourselves of your jackets and shoes, and headed to your bedroom. Only you continued toward the bathroom as he plopped onto the bed.

“You’re not gonna come shower?” You asked, peeking out of the doorway.

“Too tired. Tomorrow.” He said, voice muffled in the blankets. You acknowledged him before getting into the shower yourself.

Walking back into the room, you stared at his sleeping form for a moment, smiling to yourself before climbing onto the bed behind him. You prepared to envelope him in your arms but apparently he wasn’t quite asleep yet. His arm snaked around you, pulling you down to lay with your back against him.

“You’re so soft.. I wanna be the big spoon this time.” He said sleepily, both arms tight around you.

“How will I fall asleep if I’m not holding you?” You whined.

“You will, it’s comfy. I fall asleep like that all the time.”

“Hmm.” It really was comfortable but you’d become so accustomed to holding onto him when you slept, it became somewhat of an inconvenience. If you ever needed a nap when he wasn’t around, it just wasn’t going to happen. But at this moment, with his body heat surrounding you, you’d have to admit it was hard to keep your eyes open.

Only it seemed that as soon as you were about to fall asleep, your eyes fluttered open in confusion.

“So soft.” Your husband’s voice drifted to your ears. Normally that wouldn’t have woken you up but the difference between now and most nights when he would talk in his sleep, was that now he just happened to be fondling your breasts.

“A-are you still awake?” You asked, quietly.

“Of course, how could I be standing here with you guys if I wasn’t? You’re so silly.”

Although the answer to your question was the complete opposite of what he told you, you had your answer. He was definitely sleeping.

“Is everyone here?” You asked him.

“Yeah. I’m not sure when you got here though. Everyone, say hello to my wife!” You heard the smile in his sleepy voice and couldn’t help smiling yourself. Hyunjin’s hands moved again but they were still in place.

“Hey, babe? What do you got there?”

“I don’t know but it’s really soft, you should feel it.” He gave you another squeeze.

“You weren’t gonna throw that, were you?” You asked, stifling a laugh at your attempt to play along and wondering just what he might be dreaming about.

“Well.. I guess I won’t now.” He replied and you put a palm to your face. You yawned and looked at the clock in front of you. Already 2:00…

“Are you tired?” Hyunjin asked, sleepily.

“Mhmm”

“Let’s go inside, you can take a nap.” He said. Taking his hand in yours and entwining your fingers together, he placed a kiss on your hand, the little action finding its place in his dream, where he tucked you in.


End file.
